My Longing Heart
by Dark Void Princess 21
Summary: Male Kagome. Series of drabbles. "I never thought I would feel this way until I met you." When the heart yearns to be loved, there is no escaping.
1. Naruto: Take my Hand

_This story will be a series of one-shots and drabbles with male Kagome and a Naruto character who may or may not have their gender changed. I know there is mixed opinions on Male Kagome so if you don't like don't read._

**Take my Hand**

**Pairing: MaleKagome/FemNaruto**

**Dedicated to Whispering Kage**

Naruto had always admired one of her senpai's. She had only just started the academy, but he was four years older meaning they weren't in the same class.

Naruto was standing on her tip toes staring inside. Her blue eyes sparkled and her blond hair tied back in an orange ribbon. Her cheeks dusted pink as she saw her senpai.

He had short untamed black hair and ice blue eyes. To others he may seem average but to her he was the greatest person ever.

"Kagome-senpai," whispered Naruto. The blonde never took notice of some of her classmates approaching her.

There were three guys. One pulled her hair taking the orange ribbon out at the same time.

"Give that back!" Naruto tried to get the ribbon that was so important to her. They just kept calling her a monster.

One was about to punch her. That was until another hand caught the five year old boy's hand. Naruto looked up and gasped, "Kagome-senpai."

"It's not nice to pick on others." They ran away.

Naruto smiled. Kagome was the only one to treat her like a human and not some beast.

"A-Arigato Kagome-senpai." Naruto picked up the now dirtied ribbon and frowned. It was the first and only gift she ever received plus it was from the male in front of her.

He smiled. "Nope. No senpai."

Naruto flushed a brighter red which caused Kagome to chuckle. "Hai Kagome-k-kun."

Kagome took the ribbon and dusted it off before tying her blond hair back up.

Naruto glanced up. She felt her heart miss a beat. Kagome's arm was reached out with his hand open for her to take. "Let's go get ramen, Naruto. My treat."

Naruto hesitantly took his hand before gripping tighter and moving closer. "Hai!" Naruto could always smile with him around. She wished to stay by his side forever.


	2. Itachi: Engagement

**Engagement**

**Pairing: MaleKagome/FemItachi**

**Dedicated to: Whispering Kage**

"No." Itachi had just told the head of the Uchiha's, her _father_, no to an engagement. She was already sixteen. Although she often acted a guy, she was still a girl meaning she couldn't be heiress because of her younger brother Sasuke.

"You'll do as you're told Itachi." The two stared at each other. Not only did he want her to marry, but to someone _outside _of the Uchiha clan.

A knock on the door was heard.

"That'll be him. Go answer Itachi."

Itachi reluctantly did so. Her father's word was law in the clan.

Itachi opened the door to see a handsome man with black hair and a pale complexion. He looked around her age. She almost swore he was an Uchiha until his eyes opened. They were a calm blue.

His calm blue eyes soften at the sight of Itachi. A gentle smile made its way onto his face. It made her feel warm and tingly inside.

He stated, "My name is Higurashi Kagome. You must be Itachi. You are much more beautiful in person. I've only ever seen you in photos your dad sent."

Itachi resisted the urge to blush. Uchiha's did not blush.

Kagome caressed her cheek. A small blush tinted her cheeks. On second thought, she wouldn't be an Uchiha much longer.

Maybe the engagement was a good thing.


	3. Hinata: Everyone is Loved

**Everyone is Loved**

**Pairing: MaleKagome/Hinata**

**Dedicated to: Whispering Kage**

Under a large Sakura tree sat fifteen year old Hinata and Kagome. They had been best friends since they were young children.

Hinata was crying into Kagome's chest. She was finally able to confess to Naruto after all those years, yet it is unrequited. Nobody loved her.

She punched her fist against Kagome's hard chest. Kagome just rubbed her back soothingly. He truly was a good friend. "It's alright Hinata. Cry it out," stated Kagome with longing and hurt present in his blue eyes.

"N-nob-body lo-oves me," stuttered Hinata. "Not N-Naruto. N-N-Not my father. No o-one."

Kagome slightly pushed her away by her shoulders.

Hinata's eyes widened. Was he leaving her too?

"Don't say that. Please don't say that Hinata. Everyone is loved."

Tears continued to stream down her face. "Then name one person!"

Hinata's eyes widened as Kagome's lips were suddenly pressed against hers. "Kagome..." thought Hinata.

The longing in his eyes only strengthened. "I love you! I've always had. That's why I've always supported you! So please... please don't say you aren't loved." Kagome's voice was quieter towards the end.

Hinata's eyes stayed widened. Her childhood friend thought of her as more than a friend.


	4. Sasuke: Caught

**Caught**

**Pairing: MaleKagome/FemSasuke**

**Dedicated to: Whispering Kage**

They were currently out of the village. Team seven minus their sensei, Kakashi, were sent on a mission to deliver a scroll.

It was currently night, and they were sleeping beneath the stars, or they were suppose to be. Sasuke glanced over to the sleeping dobe. Naruto was already asleep and snoring.

She then looked over to her other teammate. Higurashi Kagome.

Sasuke was loved by all the guys. Well all the guys but two. The dobe, Naruto, who she didn't really care about and thought of as a rival. Then there was Kagome. Of course both guys that didn't like her had to be on her team.

That wasn't what bothered the young Uchiha heiress. It was the fact that she actually _liked _Kagome. Maybe like wasn't the best choice of words. It wasn't strong enough. She _loved _him.

Sasuke continued to stared at Kagome's sleeping form. The light from the moon and stars only enhanced his features. Her throat turned dry and she licked her lips.

He was asleep. If she happened to kiss him while he's asleep she could pretend nothing ever happened. It was perfect.

Sasuke crawled the few feet to reach Kagome. She looked down at his face. She slowly moved her face to his until she kissed him.

When she moved her lips away from his, a blush adorn her face. She was about to move back when she felt something grab her arm. It was Kagome! What was she suppose to do now? She couldn't move without waking him.

The decision was finalized as Kagome pulled her closer to him. She was now laying down right next to Kagome. Her face pressed against his hard tone chest. After trying to get out, she realized it was futile and decided just to get comfortable leaning against the one she loved.

The next morning, Sasuke found that his grip had loosened enough for her to move. She did so reluctantly. She didn't want to explain to him why they were sleeping together.

Sasuke started a fire and began heating some breakfast. That was when she felt a warm breath near her ear. She went rigid.

Turning around she saw Kagome. There was something different about him though on that particular morning. His eyes looked mischievous and almost smirking.

He moved closer nearing his mouth to her ear. "So about that kiss last night, Sasuke-chan. I hope you know that, that means you are now mine."

Kagome took a step back before he left.

Sasuke's knees felt like jelly. She just wanted to collapse. "He- He was awake?" Replaying his words in her head again she blushed. Something only he did to her. "I don't mind being his," whispered Sasuke. "His and only his."


	5. Deidara: Art

**Art**

**Pairing: MaleKagome/FemDeidara**

**Dedicated to: x0SilverFeathersx0**

Deidara was still exploring her new found love: art. Just a few more touches to her sculpture and it would be a perfect replica. "I did it!" Her arms were in the arm as she was victorious in finishing the perfect replica.

Suddenly the clay statue was out of her hand.

"Hey! Where did it go?" Deidara looked around but froze at the sight in front of her.

Kagome stood in front of Deidara with her finished statue in hand and a smirk on his face. "Well well Dei-chan. What do we have here?"

Deidara held her breath when he looked at it, but Kagome just seemed to stare.

"It's me." He seemed pretty dumbfounded.

Deidara yelled in protest. It would be too embarrassing to admit that she had actually made a sculpture of him. She puffed her now pink tinted cheeks. "It is not! Now give it back! Give it back!"

Kagome smirked and dodged each of her advancements.

Deidara took another swing at Kagome. Fed up with the game, he used his speed to catch her arm and pull her towards him into a kiss.

Kagome removed his lips and moved backwards to put distance between them. "I love it Dei-chan~"

Deidara snapped out of her daze and while flustered yelled, "I said it's not you... and don't call me Dei-chan!"

A safe farther distance away Kagome heard the scream. He stared down at the statue before placing it in his pocket. "I think I'll keep this."


	6. Haku: Precious People

**Precious People**

**Pairing: MaleKagome/FemHaku**

**Dedicated to: Atokibe**

Haku and Zabuza were staying in a small village for a while. Zabuza had found another employer. It was nothing new. They would go town to town to see if their _services _could be of use.

Zabuza was still training lil' Haku, so she spent most of her free time wandering the town or training. Of course there is always option C, and in this scenario option see consisted of spending time with Kagome Higurashi. He was a local citizen who she became quite close to in little time. That's where she was now. Picking herbs just beyond the village boarders with Kagome.

Kagome muttered something under this breath that she couldn't quite hear. "Sorry, what was that Kagome?"

He blurted out at an impossible speed. Haku was confused. Why was he all flushed?

"I'm sorry. Could you please speak slower?"

She watched him take a deep breath. "... I said- I said that I like you."

Haku blinked. That was all. She smiled. "I like you too."

Kagome watched Haku's innocent smile. She still didn't comprehend. "You don't understand, Haku. I like you. I really like you. It's possible I might even love you."

Haku blinked. When had this happened. They have only known each other for a month at most.

Kagome watching Haku's still form, he approached her and gently kissed her lips... something he had wanted to do for a while now.

Haku snapped out of her musing, but the moment was ruined as Kagome removed his lips. "You're someone precious to me, so I'll protect you no matter what."

True to his words Kagome became really close to Haku. She never accepted his feeling nor did she push them aside. She knew Zabuza being a missing-nin that they would be on the move again, and she really didn't want to hurt his feelings because he was a precious person to her too. That was when a rogue ninja was in the village killing everyone. Zabuza wasn't around to save her. She closed her eyes but nothing came. Opening her eyes she saw Kagome in front of her. Pierced with a weapon and blood escaping from his mouth.

"I told you. You're precious to me. I'll always protect you Haku because protecting someone precious is always the greatest strength."

His body fell limp to the ground and tears pricked at her eyes. Zabuza came and carried her still form away. Her eyes gazing at the dead corpse—even after out of sight.

Protecting someone precious is the greatest strength.

She would remember that.

Always.


	7. Gaara: Daisuki

**Daisuki**

**Pairing: MaleKagome/FemGaara**

**Dedicated to: Vikuppy**

Eight year old Gaara was by herself on the swing again. Well, she was almost in solitude.

"What do you want?" she questioned a boy her age who just took the swing next her. He looked insecure sitting there though. Honestly, she was surprised he would even get that close to her. She didn't know much about him. Only his name: Kagome Higurashi.

"O-ohay—"

Garra interrupted him from speaking further. "You're scared like the others, right? Just go run home to your family.

Kagome stared down at his knees. His eyes showing nothing but shame. "...It's true. I am scared."

Gaara knew she was right all along. Kagome was just like all the others—terrified of her believing to be the demon that was sealed within her. Yet, why was she disappointed. It was obvious. She just wanted someone to be with. To not be alone. Solitude was lonely. "Tsk."

"Please don't hate me!" cried Kagome. Shouldn't it have been the other way around? "It's true that I'm scared... but I don't want to be. I want to be together. I want to be friends... because... because... _daisuki _Gaara-chan. I'll face my fears if I must. It may take a while to adjust but I will!"

Gaara watched tears form in the corner of his eyes with the occasional one falling. Such a weakling. However, she couldn't stop the fluttering feeling in her chest and stomach. What was this feeling? She had never felt like this before. This was something new.

"So please be allow me to be your friend!" Kagome finished his rant with a bow.

"I suppose." Gaara's cheeks flushed pink and she had to look away from the boy's ecstatic expression. He looked so hopeful.

But she had to give him some points.

He was the first to try to become her friend.

The first to _want_ to become her friend.

So in time, she believed they could be friends.


	8. Sakura: Home

**Home**

**Pairing: MaleKagome/Sakura**

**Dedicated to: Vikuppy**

Sakura solemnly kneeled at a grave placing flowers upon it. A year had passed since his death and it pained her. It was of the man she loves. No, it wasn't Sasuke. The man who died taught her how to truly love. His name was Kagome Higurashi. He was claimed dead as he had never returned from his A-rank mission.

Blue eyes stared at the pink hair girl crying in front of a grave. It pained him to see her torn. He silently walked up behind her. Sakura could sense the presence behind her but couldn't find it in her to care as she mourned for Kagome.

"Sakura-chan, please don't cry..." The man embraced her from behind.

Sakura was enraged. Who dared to hug her? To comfort her over someone she loved! She whipped around ready to scream in the person's face until she saw who it was. Her green eyes widened enormously in shock as she fell backwards falling to the ground. Those blue eyes. That black hair. He looked just like... "Kagome-kun," whispered Sakura as if she was seeing a ghost.

"Hai?"

Sakura was even more enraged now. How dare someone impersonate Kagome! It was punishment time. Infusing chakra into her fist, she punched the imposter with all her might. "How dare you impersonate him!"

The man flew from the punch hitting a tree located not far away. He slid down the trunk and soon after the top half of the tree broke and fell the other way. He brought a hand up to rub his immensely sore cheek. "Itai," he whined, "your strength has only improved. Though I might need you to play doctor to reassure you didn't just break my cheek." A cheesy grin was Sakura's focus. That comment was just like him. It couldn't be though. He was _dead. _The man got up and hugged Sakura. "What's the matter, Sakura? You're quiet."

"This can't be happening. You're dead."

"I'm here aren't I?"

"No... You died on a mission. We held a funeral for you." Sakura was still in his arms continuously in denial.

A funeral? The hokage didn't tell him anything about a funeral. "It was a minor set-back. I was held captive for a bit and interrogated, but I'm alive."

Sakura no longer held any doubt that this man was Kagome. Tears cascaded her cheeks as the top of her head implanted itself into Kagome's chest to hide her tears. Sakura profusely grasped his shirt as if he would disappear if she released him. "Baka... Baka!"

Kagome meekly smiled. "Sumimasen."

Sakura continued to cry and Kagome allowed her. He just continued to securely hug her.

When Sakura finally began to calm down, Kagome tilted her head up. He used his thumbs to wipe away the stay tears as his hands held her face. "Ne, Sakura..." He leaned down and kissed her which Sakura happily melted into. Removing his lips, he stared into her eyes. He had missed her so much. "I'm home."

A smile finally took its spot on her face. She jumped at Kagome wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him once more.

She was home too now.

Home was with him.


End file.
